


All in baby

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic and lucas have a talk





	All in baby

"I'm not ashamed of you we don't have to tell anyone else if you don't want to "Vic mentioned intertwining their fingers together she cuddled up against him 

This was something they've talked about before eventually the more serious their relationship was getting the more it was heating up the pressure of keeping it under wraps would be gnawing at them 

"I'm not ashamed of you either You know if we reveal our relationship at 19 all the paperwork will be crazy with hr" Lucas told her 

”Do you want it?”Vic questioned him

"I've thought about it I'm not gonna lie to you I don't like hiding the woman that I'm in love with"Lucas pouted Vics brought and Lucas’s hand up to her own lips placing a gentle kiss to it 

"I have the best hubby ever" Vic hugged him Lucas returned the hug Vic rested her head into the nook of Lucas's neck 

”We will figure it out together Eggy”Luxas reassured her 

”All in baby locked and loaded”Vic quipped flirtatiously eying him with deep interest 

” It's very sexy when you talk like that to me”Lucas sent her a wink letting a smirk fall onto his face

”Have your way with me then”Vic suggested 

”I’ll do more than that”Lucas said to her


End file.
